World's Collision Pt 1
by Arklancer
Summary: The Dark Element has come once again. A vicious cycle. Max and Monica must stand once more against the enemy of the world and with help from the future, possibly the universe.


Dark Cloud 2 Worlds Collision is not the same time frame as the second game. This story starts in the present and then takes place in the future with the same characters but some get cut off as new ones come into play. I know that the first and second story was written in script form and to me it was the fastest way to complete those sections in the story and making it easier reading it. Yes Max is being neglected most of the time because it doesn't have to be all about max and monica in every single fanfic about Dark Cloud. This story gives a new point of view (AFTER) the second game giving a group of sci fi/romance/action/adventure genres.

After The Events Of The First Dark Element, Peace Was Far From Being Restored...

A New Nation, A New Ally, A New Enemy, A New Love, A New Hope...

The Future Will Never Be the Same Again.

Dark Cloud 2, (Zombie Apocalypse?)

A rainstorm began to siege the town of Palm Brinks...

It in the evening where in the summertime the heat of the day begins to rise.

Max however, was laying on a bed inside Cedric's workshop watching the rain and lightning from the window. He wondered if Monica would be alright since she has no home anymore and no way back into the future...

But, Max never had any idea where she stayed when he went home at the end of the day.

Deep down he wish he could provide shelter and care for her, but he just didn't have the time or power to do that.

He rolled back over staring at a wooden clock and a rusty wrench on the table beside his bed.

''Why do I worry about her so much'', He thought.

His eyes had drift over to the ride pod sitting in the foundation where he first got it. His mind began to turn blank as his eyes felt heavy and eventually he fell asleep.

Max woke up only opening his eyes not to see the ride pod, but Gerald and Cedric staring at him.

Max: ''Waaahh''!. He pulls back towards the wall in a sitting position in the middle of his bed frighten.

Gerald: ''Max, where have you been all night?'' ''Did you know I was out looking for you in the middle of the night in a storm''?

Cedric: ''Yeah your pops been looking for ya Max''. Cedric walks to the back where he keeps his tools and equipment.

Gerald: ''Max, you need to start coming home more often instead of working on your inventions all day and falling asleep here''.

Cedric: ''What are you saying, is this place not good enough?''

Gerald: ''No, Cedric, but maybe if you had a child you would know''.

Cedric: ''Hmp''.. He mutters a few words as he turned back to his tool box.

Gerald: ''Max, I'm going back home and I need to see you back before nightfall''.

Max: ''Ok''. Max knew his inventions were so important to him that he could never leave it.

Gerald opens the door and leaves without saying anything else.

Cedric: ''Aye Max, Monica was walking around the lake earlier with some sort of metal stick that I can use for the wielding of the ride pods new power core''.

Max: ''Yeah, we could use it but I don't know''. He also knew Monica won't give it up right on the spot.

Max: ''Alright, I'm heading out."

Cedric: ''Shut the door behind ya.''

Max walked from Cedric's shop out into the middle of the street. The sun was bright and warm; A great day for Palm Brinks gardens.

Max approaches the bridge, he looks around only to see no birds in the sky or any fish under the wooden bridge.

Few minutes later Max reaches the obelisk overlooking the small lake where Dr Dell used to live. But as soon as he gets closer the sight of Monica playing golf with a sphere appeared beside the pier.

Monica was getting frustrated, she couldn't hit the sphere into the time distortion on the pier next to the boat.

Max: ''Hey Monica are you alright?''

As soon as Max spoke Monica misses and throws the club at the boat only to hit the poor Firbit sitting next to it...

Firbit: AHHOWWW! He fell over on the pier gripping his head in pain.

Monica: "UGHHH!" She covers her face with her hands and then looks up to see that Max was standing there.

Monica: ''Oh, I'm sorry Max! I didn't mean to hit that Firbit with the club, I've just been irritated lately''.

Max: ''It's okay, but why so stressed?''

Monica: ''I don't have anywhere to stay for a while''.

Max: ''Well maybe you could stay with m...''! Just when Max was about to finish a loud shriek came from main street...

Monica: ''What was that''! She walks up beside the obelisk putting one hand on it while overlooking the town...

Max: ''Let's go check it out, something might be wrong''!

As soon as Max and Monica reach the bridge after a short run they see walking corpses crowding the streets...

Max: ''Gah''! ''What are those things''! He turns to look at Monica for a answer...

Monica: ''Oh no'' ''They're zombies''!

Unfortunately her short burst was loud enough that all the zombies down the street turned their heads sideways staring at her and Max with a dirty and creepy smile...

Max: ''Oh great''! ''Now they are coming after us''!

Out of nowhere Cedric's workshop door blasts open as Cedric on the ride pod starts whacking zombies away from the shop.

Cedric: ''You kids stay there alrighty! I'm gonna have some fun''. Cedric takes the ride pod out for a fight with the horde while the sheriff starts shooting some zombies in the head.

More zombies appear from behind the bridge as the priest inside the church yells.

Max: ''Utoh''! ''We are about to be cornered''!

Monica and Max draw their weapons back to back on the bridge...

Monica: ''I guess the priest thought god could save him''?

Max: ''This is no time for jokes''! One zombie tries to attack Max but Max shoves him off and hits him in the head with the wrench...

Another zombie lunges forward after Monica, but she is swift to avoid him and slices off his head as Max pushes another zombie off the bridge down into the deep river below.

Cedric charges the ride pod towards the bridge but gets caught in another crowd of zombies while the police struggle to kill any other zombies lumbering up the main street from the station and town hall.

Cedric: ''Hold on there kiddies''! He continues to hit more zombies while fighting his way past Morton's shop to the bridge.

The bridge lights go off as the blue and red lights start flashing.

Max: ''Wait, another boat''!? He turns and hits another zombie in the head with the wrench.

Monica continues to struggle and falls to the ground only to be crowded by other zombies.

Monica: ''Max help me''! One zombie gnaws on her sword in attempt to bite her.

The bridge lifts up knocking almost all the zombies off the bridge or on the floor of it.

Max swings at the zombies trying to bite Monica. He swings at one zombie knocking it over the bridge and then hits another in the head that pinned Monica to the ground.

Max: ''There's one more''! Monica gets up and looks at Max and they both kick the zombie off the bridge in front of the main street at the same time...

Monica: ''Whew, thank you Max, I almost got chewed up there''

Max: ''Aw Its ok, I knew I could take care of you, uh I mean this'' Max Blushes a little.

Monica turns to look at him. Cedric walks up to the opening on the bridge and clicks a button, the bridge lowers down.

Cedric: ''Are you kids done fighting yet''? He itches his back while staring at them for a answer.

Cedric got off the ride pod and leaned to rest on its body while Max was checking for zombie bodies as Monica walked over to Cedric...

Max inspects one of the body's to be the priest all bloodstained and gore everywhere...

Cedric: ''Hey Monica''. He turns to look at her...

Monica: ''Hmm''? She turns towards Cedric...

Cedric: ''You and Max make a great team aye''? He coughs and then looks back at his shop.

Monica: ''Cedric I, I don't know''.She becomes nervous...

Cedric: ''Look if you wanna be with Max all you gotta do is talk to him''. Cedric puts the tooth pick back in his mouth and picks up his tool kit from the back of the ride pod to go check out his shop.

Monica looks back over at Max wondering if she should pop the question or wait for him to save her the feeling of embarrassment.

Max: ''Oh no'' ''Dad''! From the rage on the bridge Max couldn't focus on what he hit but who he hit was someone that cared about him the most.

Monica walks over and the closer she gets the louder Max's sob.

Monica: ''Max there's nothing we can do, he's not your dad anymore, he became a monster''.

Max holds his father bloodstained from head to toe in his arms looking up at the sky in the middle of the bridge.

The last thoughts going through his mind at the time was ''why''...

Cedric:''Great, from mechanic to grave digger''. ''What a jump''.

Monica stares at Max's agony as he sat beside a bush where Gordon used to water them.

Cedric finishes digging a grave near the small stone bridge beside Max's house...

Cedric: ''Whew, ok Max you know what to do, and while you're doing that I'm going to go fire up the ride pod''.

For about half an hour Max make peace with his father one last time and then buries him in the grave with the dirt used while digging it.

Max: ''I'm going to miss him, even though he wasn't much of a dad he still was my father''.

Monica walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him a little.

Max's face began to blush as her touch made him feel uneasy.

Monica: ''Max''. She walks beside him and faces him as Max turns towards her...

Monica: ''I'm sorry if I said anything that wasn't necessary''. From that moment on I just wanted to be there for Max.

Max moves closer to her but Monica became confused...

Max: ''Monica even now I been such a fool''

Monica: ''What do you mean fool, Max you're no fool''!

Max: ''Well I wanted to do this for a long time''.

Max lifts her chin up and pushes her hair between her ears...

Monica: ''Max I..'' Max kisses her and then lets go...

Max looks down at the ground and then walks away heading back to Cedric's workshop leaving Monica standing on the little stone bridge next to the grave confused.

Cedric: ''Hey Max did you get the metal stick''?

Max: ''No, I didn't ask her yet''.

Cedric: ''Boy I want you to go back and ask her you hear''?

Max looked down again and then started walked back to his house.

Max: ''I should apologize to her, I didn't mean to do that'' Max thought.

Monica saw Max coming back and she was sitting on the chair with her head on the table.

The Sheriff and a few other policemen held out at town hall protecting the survivors from the horde of zombies outside.

Mayor Need sits in his office a coward to fight again. He continued going through important documents and books.

The town hall street circle was filled with corpses, fresh and old.

Sheriff: ''Hahahaha, that's the last of em boys''! He shoots the last zombie in the forehead causing his head to explode.

Meanwhile, Somewhere in the late afternoon...

Max walks up past the bushes and over the little stone bridge to see Monica sitting on the table.

Monica: ''Max I know how you feel but why did you walk away like that?''

Max; ''I don't know, I guess I felt a bit overwhelmed today''?

Monica was about to say something back but she saw Cedric with the ridepod running up and over the stone bridge in front of Max's house and then in the yard.

Cedric: ''Come you two we're leaving Palm Brinks, I'm all set and ready to go''.

Max: ''Wait, why are we leaving''? Both Max and Monica walk up to Cedric in the ridepod.

Cedric: ''Mayor Need is becoming a coward again and he's going to leave here on the Black Stone One''.

Monica: ''Won't that make us cowards too''? She putting her hand on her hip with a confused face.

Cedric: ''We need to go somewhere outside of Palm Brinks, I'm not going to waste my time with Need if he's gonna continue to be a coward at all with the zombie problem''.

Max: ''He's right Monica, there's nothing left for us here. Maybe we could visit Sindain just to be sure the zombies haven't spread that far''?

Monica: ''Ok, but we'll need to search every place''.

Max: ''We have to be sure none of these lumbering corpses are walking around anywhere else''.

Max and Monica hop on both sides of the ride pod with Cedric and begin heading for the station.

As soon as they cross the wooden bridge into the main street they saw the police escorting Mayor Need to the train station.

Cedric rushes towards Need to talk to him. Max and Monica jump off in front of the Sheriff, he was standing at the railing in front of the police station on his guard.

Monica: ''Is this the last of Palm Brinks?'' She looks around only to see a few people and the Mayor.

Mayor Need: ''Well, emm, yes it is unfortunately''. He looks around...

Cedric: ''Need, we must get to the station before any more zombies start popping out of nowhere''.

Mayor Need: ''Yes, yes I know, let's go''.

The party reaches the station plaza only to find it empty, no zombies or people in sight.

The police walk inside first to check the station but after a few minutes nobody came back out.

Monica: ''I think something is wrong''. She peeks through the door only to get gripped by a pair of spiky tentacles and pulled inside.

Monica: ''AHHHHH, Max help!'' Her voice becomes faint.

Max: ''What is that thing?!'' Max tries to rush for the door but Cedric grabs the back of his shirt collar.

Cedric: ''Whoa slow down there Max, we need to approach from a different perspective''.

Max: ''Huh?'' Max was confused but then had a idea.

Surrounding the inside of the station was a creature that was blight, dark, and slithery.

Its tentacles filled the station to consume it while reeling in Monica like a fish.

Monica was tied down by the tentacles as she struggled to break free.

Cedric and Max used the ridepod to climb on top of the station.

Monica could see their shadow above her from inside the station but then was flipped upward to a mysterious fleshy head in the center.

Unknown Creature: ''Ah, we got a pretty one to add to my collection''. The head twisted around and revealed multiple faces of people from the town.

Cedric and Max bust through the glass in the ridepod above the station and land on the head only to be whipped into a wall.

Unknown Creature: ''Gahh my skin!'' The sun rays peer inside burning part of its fleshy tentacles away.

Cedric: ''Yeah, hurts doesn't''?!

The creature lets go of Monica as Cedric takes a swing for the head.

Max jumps off and catches Monica as the creature was beaten back by Cedric.

Monica: ''Uhh.. Max, so glad you came, he was about to eat me''.

Max was holding her up while she laid on the ground weakened.

The creature retreated into the tunnel vanishing before Cedric's eyes.

Minutes later Mayor Need and the rest of the people rush inside.

Monica laid on the floor resting in Max's arms while Need walked up to Cedric.

Mayor Need: ''What happened Cedric, where's the sheriff?''

Cedric: ''They became food, does that answer your question?''

Need looked at him like he was nuts and started for Black Stone One along with the rest of the townspeople.

Max looked down at Monica only to see her faint face staring back at him.

Monica: ''Max, I..I..'', she felt faint and foggy.

Max: ''Monica don't give up on me!'' He started to tear up.

Monica: ''I'm so sorry... Max I'', Monica fell into a deep sleep to the point where Max couldn't feel her pulse.

Max: ''NOO!'' Max became tired and fainted from being upset onto the floor beside her.

Max awoke in the train only to see Monica sitting beside his lap laying on his shoulder asleep.

Max blushed completely red and tried to move but Monica's weight left him disabled.

He looked around to see if anybody was inside the his train car, but he saw nobody.

''I think Cedric is operating the train with Need'' Max thought.

Max looked outside the window only to see Sindain station.

Monica moved around a little still asleep and slid down next to his crotch.

Max was scared she might wake up to see him behind her all of a sudden.

Monica then woke up and felt something under her.

She then saw that she was sitting on Max and that he was about to freak out.

Monica seemed not to mind at all.

Max: '' Uhhhhh Monica are you alright?'' He turned his head sideways looking for a answer.

Right after he said that she then got up from position she had laid in.

Monica: ''Yes I'm fine, sorry about what happened at the station I thought I was going to die''.

Cedric: ''Hey you kids awake yet?'' He peeks inside the car door.

Max: ''Yup''. He nods his head.

Monica: ''Wait, where are we?''

Cedric: ''Sindain, and everything looks normal so far here, no zombies around yet''.

Cedric: ''Well, after you two are done come outside will ya?''

Both Max and Monica turned red and then looked at each other.

They soon got up to leave the train after they had scavenged around for useful items.

Max as always sat there puzzled... Wondering... Waiting... Surviving...

Meanwhile...

Cedric walks through the forest only to find ruins and something they hoped not to find.

Cedric: ''Oh no'' He looks up to Sindain.

Monica and Max together walk through the forest.

The sun shines with pretty flowers of Rainbow Butterfly Forest and the rain from last night sparkles glittering up the forest floor.

Monica: ''Oh Max, this place is beautiful!'' She walks around holding her hands out spinning about.

Monica: ''Isn't it wonderful?''

A few seconds later she notices Max was gone only to spot him running to a trail elsewhere.

Monica followed him until she saw Max with Cedric and Sindain in ruins.

The wind blew hard and Cedric was on the ground wishing he could've stopped this.

Cedric: ''It.. Looks like they came here too''. He coughs a few times and gets up on his feet.

Max's eyes water as he stares at Sindain and Monica begins to tear up as well.

Max: ''What are we gonna do!?'' Max yelled with such anger.

Monica: ''There's nothing we can do, Jurak must of hid somewhere in the forest''.

Cedric: ''We might want to go, we need to check the other places as well''.

Max: ''To Balance Valley then?'' Max said with a calm voice...

Cedric: ''Yes and then to Vennicco , we might need to fix some origin points along the way''.

Max thought that the origin points were starting to get annoying but he knew it must be done...

10.(Still In Tacked)

Black Stone One, one of the first trains to leave here was now once again back in business.

Meanwhile... Halfway to Balance Valley...

Max watched the rain on the windows ride down like a teardrop.

Monica fell asleep with her head on his shoulder once again.

Cedric walks into the train cart to talk to a survivor of Palm Brinks.

He gave the person some food and a blanket that he found in the storage.

Cedric turns to look at Max as Max looks back at him.

Cedric: ''Max you take good care of her now''. He tips his hat and walks back into the other cart...

''I'm done hiding my feelings away from Monica, I'm going to take care of her now'', Max thought.

''I have no home now, neither did Monica, but there was something different about her this time, it felt like she was home as I was home, to her''.

Cedric: ''Almost to Balance Valley folks''!

Mayor Need pops his head out the side...

Mayor Need: ''Yup, we can finally give the train a rest''!

Cedric pushes his head back in the cart...

Cedric: ''Oh shut up and get back in there!''

Mayor Need: ''Oww''

Black Stone One stopped at the station, people were there to greet them...

Cedric and Mayor Need walk off the train to spread the news of the uprising zombie threat.

Dr Dell and Parn walked down to the station to see what the noise was all about.

Parn: ''Whats going on?'' He takes his hat off to itch his head.

Dr Dell: ''I don't know, but we are about to find out''. He walks slightly faster than Parn does.

Cedric: ''Everyone must come aboard Black Stone One!''

Mayor Need: ''Please listen, there is a zombie attack on the way and they have destroyed Palm Brinks along with Sindain!''

A Owl flies in from an opening within the tunnel and lands to greet Cedric.

Wise Old Owl: ''Mayor Need is correct, there is an attack coming our way, I've seen things in my time that have happened and this is one of them!''. He starts brushing his feathers.

Parn: ''Hey, don't forget about us''! Parn runs up to the crowd with Dr Dell.

Cedric: ''Everyone''! He waves everyone to come on the train.

Meanwhile on the train...

Max: ''Monica what are you doing!''

Monica: ''GASP''.

Max: ''Ah, OH''. Max feels her sliding closer making him dazed in emotion...

Everyone is quiet outside listening to Mayor Need and the Wise Old Owl, but Cedric hears a noise inside...

Cedric: ''Oh please don't tell me they are doing what I think they are doing''.

Cedric turns around and enters the train...

Mayor Need: ''Huh, is there something you want to add about the zombie attack Cedric?''

Mayor Need: ''Where did he go?''

Cedric enters the train to see what Monica and Max are doing.

The more closer he gets the louder the noise.

Max saw Cedric coming to their the cart every time he drew his attention away from Monica.

Max: ''What are you doing!?'' She begins to carcass him.

Cedric: ''HEY!'' Monica instantly stops and freezes in place.

Monica: ''I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to touch you like that!''

Cedric: ''There are people that are about to enter the train and we can't have this happening!''

Monica: ''Sorry''.

5 minutes later people started to enter the train while Max and Monica sat next to each other confused and embarrassed.

Vennicco..

Parn: ''Hey the beach!'' Surprised, he had never seen it before.

Dr Dell: ''Don't get your hopes up, this may be beautiful, but it can be ugly too''.

Parn: ''Pssh whatever, still beautiful''. He looks back out the window.

Max: ''Hey Monica look, it's Vennicco. I wonder if the lunar lab people could help us?''.

Monica: ''Max, there's no way back to the future for me and even if I did I would be arrested''

Max: ''Oh.. Right''. They look out the window but then the train suddenly come to a halt causing everyone in their seats to jump a little.

Mayor Need: ''Folks, it looks like a bridge is damaged so we are going to stay in Vennicco until we can fix it''.

There was a awkward silence in the middle of it...

Parn: ''WOOHOO, VACATION!'' Parn gets up and runs to get off the train taking his shirt off to jump into the water only to see that they were not at the beach just yet, but they were on a train track on top of a column next to Vennicco Station.

Parn: ''Damn''. He looks down at the edge of the train track only to see a long fall.

Dr Dell: ''Ha ha ha'', He quacks a few times.

Cedric: ''Max, get up here''

Max jumps out of his seat and runs to the front of the train, Cedric points to the village down below.

Cedric: ''We're too late Max, they reached Vennicco too''.

Max: ''Donny is still down there I know him''.

Cedric: ''Max nobody could have survived, they are all over the place down there''.

Max: ''But..''

Cedric: ''We need to head to Heim Rada, I bet the zombies haven't found it yet because of the hostile environment within''.

Max heads back out the front back to his seat...

Monica looks over at him preparing to ask something...

Monica: ''Max what's going on''.

Max: ''We are not staying in Vennicco long, they took it over too''.

He looks outside the window as everyone overhears the conversation and turns around.

Monica was planning on spending time with him at the beach.

We stopped at Heim Rada for awhile, nothing changed and everyone was still here, no zombies, no ruins, we decided to establish our new town here...

Voice: ''Max wake up!''

Max: ''Huh?'' Tries to see around him because everything is so bright, but then sees Monica in front of him...

Monica: ''Good you're awake''. She smiles at him...

Max: ''What's going on''? He sits up in his cot...

Monica: ''Well Cedric is with Parn and Pau to check out the land around us to make sure no more zombies head our way''. She sits next to him on the cot...

Monica: ''Max..''. She puts her hand on his chest.

Max becomes nervous but continues to get closer to her.

Max: ''Hmm, well, hopefully this time we don't get caught'' He thought.

Monica lays him down on top of him and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Max: ''Woah, woah wait, no.. '' He got up and rushed outside nervous.

A minute later Max took a breath of fresh air outside, it was calm, quiet for once in Heim Rada without the volcano acting up...

Monica rushed to ask Max for some more but he refused...

Monica: ''Why don't you want to do it''?

Max: ''I need some rest''.

Monica: ''But..''! She starts to become red with frustration...

Max: ''I know but I need a break from this, and plus we got some zombies to get rid off''.

Max walks away but Monica starts to get angry as her desire rises like steam.

''NO HE CANNOT WALK AWAY FROM ME, I WANT IT NOW''! Monica was lost in thought.

Max walks up to the power generator next to Cedric's house checking it out until he saw Monica running for him with a fierce look on her face.

Max: ''Oh great''. Max runs for the station.

Monica was almost 2 seconds behind him trying to catch him. But she trips over a volcanic rock and starts to cry over her wound on her knee. He turns around and runs back to help her.

Max: ''Monica!'' Max walks up to her and tries to help bandage her wound...

Monica: ''Max I didn't mean to chase after you like that, I feel so...''.

Max hugs her and picks her up walking back to the house...

A little after Max sets Monica down on his bed and crawls in to comfort her...

Max opens his eyes to see Monica's red hair in front of his face, the moonlight peers in through the windows as the air cools...

Monica moves closer to him trying to keep warm...

Max falls back to sleep again...

Pau and Parn ran back to Heim Rada with grave news of a horde of zombies approaching from the south while tired from their run.

Pau runs to ring a bell while Parn tries to wake people up as the sunlight began to shine on the town.

Parn: ''Wake up people''!

Pau: ''Ugh''. Pau rings the bell harder...

Max wakes up to the sound of the bell and starts to nudge Monica to wake her up as well.

Mayor Need: ''Parn, where is Cedric!?'' Need said running outside the town hall half awake.

Parn turns towards Need and hesitates for a second...

Parn: ''Uhh, well he didn't quite make it''.

Mayor Need: ''WHAT? MAX get out here!''

After hearing Mayor Need calling him, Max rushed outside only to find that Parn and Pau returned with nothing but bruises.

Max: ''NO, not Cedric too!'' He shakes his head towards the ground and starts to get upset.

Monica walks outside and Parn turns to watch her with his bruised face and Pau that seemed to be cut in the ear...

''It was like I lost someone close to me once again, but this time there was nothing much to feel'' Max thought.

Parn: ''I'm not sure if he's still alive or not but it seemed impossible from my view''.

Pau: ''Yeah, we were running away and all of a sudden Cedric got trapped by falling debris inside the caves''.

Parn: ''We couldn't help him or we would of died as well. There are zombies on the way here as well''.

The afternoon heats the village up like a oven as everybody starts building walls to block off the zombies from entering.

Wise Old Owl: ''Do you seriously think those walls would stop a force such vast in number''?

Mayor Need: ''It's all we got''.

Max walks up to the wall blocking the station from Heim Rada itself as it reaches about 8 feet of wood and rock.

Max: ''It looks ok''. He turns to Need and the Owl for an answer while wondering where Monica went.

The Old Owl shakes his head thinking the wall wouldn't be enough to hold back the horde of zombies.

Wise Old Owl: ''I suggest more rock and scrap metal''. He then flies off.

Mayor Need: ''Oh what are we gonna do!?''.

Max: ''Why not just fight the zombies?''

Mayor Need: ''OOHH, that's a good idea Max!... Not..''

Mayor Need: ''Now go get Monica so she can help us''! He shoves Max towards the village.

Max enters the village again to see that everyone has taken up arms...

Parn found a hunting rifle stolen from a hunter fox in Sindain while Pau carried a gold armband.

Monica leans next to Max's house sharpening her blade and practicing with it.

(She looks so pretty in that dress she's wearing, watching her twirl around with her hair and that sword) Max thought privately to himself.

Monica looks back up to see Max walking inside to grab his wrench and gun.

The Mayor and Dr Dell stay inside the town hall since they don't have the strength to fight...

The only thing now is a rotten stench in the air and moans for miles...

The Old Wise Owl flies back to bring news that the zombie horde will be at Heim Rada in 3 hours...

Old Wise Owl: ''Parn go tell the Mayor that the zombie horde will be here in a few hours''!

Parn was sitting on his porch when he was talking to him and didn't really feel like getting up but he knew it must be done...

Monica walks inside the house to find where Max is, Max appears in his room searching for his wrench and his gun...

Monica: ''Hey Max''.

Max: ''Oh hey Monica, we are just about ready to fight some zombies''

Monica: ''Alright, but I'm going to be fight next to you so I know you will be safe''.

Max: ''Safe, Monica since when have we ever been safe''?

Max walks past her but then says ''We need you out there now'' then he turns and leaves the house with Monica right behind him.

Both of them approached the wall separating them from the station...

Monica: ''This doesn't seem like a big wall''. She looked at it wondering...

Parn: ''Well it's the best we could do for now''.

Suddenly a huge quake shakes the wall from the other side, everyone panicked as they knew the zombies were here.

Both Parn and Pau begin shooting zombies from on top of the wall with fire and bullets.

Parn: ''Jeez, these zombies look creepy''.

Pau: ''Just keep firing at them!''

Another sudden but more intense burst knocks Pau off the wall in front of Max putting Monica and Max in a fighting position ready for the first zombie to breach the wall.

Parn: ''There's a vast army of them, we won't win with this amount of people!''

Parn falls off next to Pau from another quake and eventually the zombies begin taking down the wood.

The Wise Old Owl as wise as can be flies over the wall and drops tons of improved bombs on the zombie horde blasting about a portion away.

Wise Old Owl: ''Blast.. I thought it would work a lot more than that''.

Parn rubbed his head and then puts his hat back on while picking up his rifle, he looked around for another spot to shoot from.

Pau still confused couldn't get up from all the dizziness.

As soon as Monica helps him to his feet the zombies burst through the wall, breaking down planks of wood and slabs of rock as their corpses pour though like water on rock.

Max: ''Utoh'' The horde began their slow lumbering walk towards the group.

Max: ''Monica get out of there!''

Monica pulls up on Pau's collar trying to drag him away from the horde as Parn was taking shots from above in a tower.

Max rushes to help Monica by hitting zombies in the head that pursued her and Pau. He then pulled Pau to a safe distance with Monica.

Still the zombies rushed inside after them while Parn continued to pick off most of the zombies coming though but it was not enough to hold them all.

One zombie launched forward at Max but was shoved off and sliced down by Monica while Pau got back on his feet and started throwing fire balls at the crowds of zombies. With the aid of Parn and his rifle the zombies became suppressed when they came through the wall.

Monica started throwing fireballs as well as Max shot some of them with his gun too.

From out of nowhere debris on the cliffs of the mountain fell and blocked the wall covering it in dirt, stone, rock, and volcanic material that hardened it.

But what they saw was a ghastly warship in the sky and then it vanished without a trace.

Monica and Max stared up at the sky blinking and wondering... Was that Gaspard?

Dr Dell walked outside the town hall to see the town was not laid to waste.

Mayor Need looks outside the window to see the warriors still standing.

Monica turned to Max and asked If that was the last of the zombies but he was unsure.

Parn: ''Sorry Monica but from this tower I can still see the vast horde moving about''.

Pau: ''Gah, they are never going to go away are they?''

From out of nowhere Cedric appeared, dusty, bruised, and smelled like molten rock.

Everyone turned to look and hesitated.

Cedric: ''What, you thought just because I was a old man I couldn't get myself out of situations like that?''

Parn: ''Cedric we thought you died in the cave, how are you still alive?''

Pau ''Yeah it sounds impossible!''

Cedric: ''Well, lets see... I was laying there under a pile of rocks until some white haired kid pulled me right out of there. He then without a word teleported only me back to the cave entrance''.

Monica: ''That must have been Gaspard!?''

Max: ''But how did you survive coming back?''

Cedric: ''Well the ride pod of course''.

Cedric: ''She's not just a pile of junk ya know''.

Later on Max sat on his bed wondering what to do next, Monica sat beside him and wanted to know something..

Monica: ''Max''? She turned her head towards him and smiled...

Max turns his head towards her and smiles... The lights go off as the full moon dances among the stars.


End file.
